


silence

by joongieloops



Series: song inspired [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gang Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongieloops/pseuds/joongieloops
Summary: in which 13 broken boys find their home with each other
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone & Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: song inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> || tw ||  
> possibly triggering topics and language used

> _"yeah i'd rather be a lover than a fighter"_
> 
> seungcheol had lost everything. 
> 
> his parents died before he even had a chance to know them. his aunt was his primary guardian growing up. albeit this fact, he rarely ever saw her. she was always working. when he turned 18, she forced him to move out as quickly as possible. she paid for his first few months rent on a tiny apartment in seoul. after seungcheol found a job though, she cut ties with him. now, 2 years later, he just lost his job. he had no way to pay for food, much less university or an apartment. here he was, reading what he assumed was an eviction notice. 
> 
> **_"dear mr. choi,_ **
> 
> **_i hope this letter find you in good health. i regret to inform you that due to lack of payment, we must evict you from your current residence with us. you have until november 4th to pack your belongings and move out before we forcefully remove you from the premises. i hope you have an easy transition out of our community._ **
> 
> **_with well wishes,_ **
> 
> **_landlord kim minsoo"_ **
> 
> seungcheol was utterly screwed.
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> _"cause all my life i've been fighting"_
> 
> jeonghan took off from the store. stealing isn't what he wanted to resort to but it was his only way to survive. a large and burly man came running after him, hoping to catch the thief and have his stolen goods returned. the man was twice jeonghan's size and pulled him back easily. now jeonghan wasn't inexperienced when it came to fighting, not when he stole so often. he struggled out of the large man's grip before turning around and throwing a punch at his jaw. it was enough to distract the man long enough for jeonghan to take off again. he turned corner after corner, eventually losing the man. once he was sure he had lost him, he found an allyway to get comfortable in for the night. living on the streets is by no means ideal, but jeonghan found it better than being with his parents. he huddled himself into a ball, hoping to keep himself warm in the chilly november air while he slept..
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> _"never felt a feeling of comfort"_
> 
> joshua lived a lavish life, his family was quite wealthy and joshua always had the nicest things. he was an only child and was rather lonely though. he never had any siblings to play with and his parents didn't approve of him hanging out with kids of lower social status. so he sat alone in his room, in his big house, people watching. he watched kids play hopstotch or ride their bikes. he watched people take their dogs on walks, and laugh and enjoy life. oh how joshua wanted that for himself.
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> _"and all this time, i've been hiding"_
> 
> junhui was always known as the quiet kid in the back of class. he never spoke to anyone and he didn't have any friends. jun was a shy kid, in fact he had social anxiety, and the thought of even having to talk to people made him want to cry. his shyness lead him to not ever tell anyone what he was feeling. whenever he was sad or angry, he kept quiet. the only way he ever expressed his emotions was through danced. junhui loved to dance. one day, he wishes to be able to dance in front of people and show off who he really was. the quiet boy wanted to break free of his shell.
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> _"and i never had someone to call my own"_
> 
> soonyoung was a hopeless romantic, always reading a romance novel or watching romcoms and dramas. he wanted nothing more than to meet the love of his life. he could imagine them cuddling after a long day and having cheesy dates. he was so insecure about dating though, it usually lead to the demise of his relationships. he thinks too hard about everything and ends up cutting everything off, in fear of not being good enough. **_"am i too fat? what if they just pity me? they probably think i'm annoying. you're such an idiot, why'd you do that? do they hate me?"_**
> 
> soonyoung's intrusive thoughts usually got the best of him.
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> _"i'm so used to sharing"_
> 
> wonwoo was like a second parent to his younger brother bohyuk. his parents did not make enough money, and his family often lived in fear of not knowing when their next meal would be. they didn't have a proper home, rather renting a hotel room. wonwoo and bohyuk had to share everything, not that wonwoo minded. he gave his brother bits of his food or took his brother to do things because his parents were often out trying to make things better for the jeons. wonwoo knew that as the older sibling, he couldn't complain or be upset because then his brother too would be upset and his parents were stresses enough already. wonwoo didn't get much time to himself, he was too busy doing his parents job. he loved his brother, but sometimes he wanted to be alone.
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> "love _only left me alone"_
> 
> jihoon hasn't had a good past with love. whether it be platonic or romantic. after he came out to his parents, his father shunned him and believed he was a disappointment. his mother supported him though. his last relationship ended on a very sour note, his ex managing to turn all of his friends against him. jihoon has been alone since then. jihoon hasn't loved since then.
> 
> ˚
> 
> * * ⊹ ˚ . .
> 
> ⊹ · ✧ * *
> 
> . ⊹ ✦ ✵ *
> 
> * . ·
> 
> . *
> 
> .
> 
> _"but i'm at one with the silence"_
> 
> minghao doesn't really know when it started. maybe it was when he moved from china, maybe it was just a sudden realization. he has no clue. but he feels empty. like he has no reason to live. what was the point? he didn't ever talk to his friends anymore, ignoring them no matter how often they texted. he didn't answer his door when people came by. he rarely went class. he usually just sat, feeling numb and alone. things wouldn't get better for him, he was relatively sure of it. maybe if he got a therapist or started taking anti-depressents. he didn't know. he didn't think it would help. minghao has thought about ending it, but has decided he's too much of a coward. he just lives on feeling nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first work, thank you for reading the first part <33


End file.
